todo cambia
by cami kawaii
Summary: han pasado dos años desde que la guerra termino,aang va a buscar a katara y a sokka a la tribu agua del sur para ir a la nacion del fuego,pero katara esta distinta y tiene unos amigos extraños y un secreto pero...ese secreto aang no lo sabe por que?esta historia tiene mitad avatar y mitad vampire knight,lenguaje grosero.pasen y lean :)
1. Chapter 1

primer capitulo espero que les guste,al final de la historia les dejare un link de los personajes de este capitulo a si maso menos tienen la idea :)

**Cap. 1:¡al fin nos volvemos a ver!¿quienes son ellos?**

Habían pasado 2 años desde que la guerra termino y nuestros queridos amigos se fueron cada uno a donde querian:  
Sokka(19) y Katara(17) volvieron a la tribu agua del sur, suki (19) volvió a la isla kioshi, may(20) y zuko(20) se quedaron en la nación del fuego y nuestro querido avatar se tuvo que quedarse en la nación del fuego por los conflictos con las demás naciones, pero el quería estar en la tribu del sur con katara pero sus deberes de avatar no lo dejaban.

Aang estaba en appa en camino a la tribu agua del sur, por que todo el equipo avatar iva a pasar 2 semanas en la nacion del fuego, aang estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a katara a si que no quiso ni esperar un minuto mas para verla.

En la tribu agua del sur:

Después de 4 días de viaje (tiempo record) aang llego a la tribu agua del sur.

Pov. De katara

Estaba con mis amigos de la infancia rima, ruka, maria-san, shiki, hanabusa, zero, kanama-sama, akatsuki, ichiru y ichijou, ellos siempre me dicen yuuki (se dice Auki pero se escribe yuuki) y a mi nunca me molesto que me digan yuuki en vez de katara, estábamos en la sala de música estábamos tocando instrumentos y cantando una canción que hicimos todos llamada hablando a tu corazon(m:la canción hablando a tu corazón de casi Ángeles si quieren búsquenla), a todos nos encantaba la música y siempre hacíamos canciones nos divertimos mucho todos vestíamos nuestros atuendos de siempre que era ropa blanca, las chicas un vestido y arriba un abrigo y los chicos un traje todo blanco, después de terminar de cantar la canción nos pusimos a hablar.

-ey chicos ustedes dicen que podremos ir a la nación del fuego?-pregunto maria-san ella era la mas joven del grupo  
-no se capaz ey yuuki tu que eres amigo del señor del fuego tu dices que podremos ir-me decía hanabusa  
-hanabusa que sea amiga del señor del fuego no significa que con su permiso podremos ir a la nacion del fuego ademas la guerra termino podremos ir sin su permiso-le dije a hanabusa  
-tiene razón yuuki hace 2 años termino la guerra podemos hacer lo que se nos cante-decía zero el era como un hermano para mi siempre no llevamos mas que bien  
-entonces podemos ir hoy a la nacion del fuego?-pregunto rima  
-me parece que si pero siento que algo olvide-le decía

Pov. De aang

Después de bajar de appa vinieron mas de 100 personas a saludar y todo eso, pero por suerte vinieron 2 guardias del castillo y me ayudaron a salir del lugar donde estaban las persona, estaba muy feliz de poder ver de nuevo a katara apenas llegue al castillo me llevaron con hakoda que estaba en la sala real

-hola avatar aang-dijo hakoda  
-hola hakoda-dije  
-has venido a buscar a sokka y a yuuki?-pregunto hakoda pero no sabia quien era yuuki  
-perdón pero a quien se refiere con yuuki?-pregunte un poco confundido  
-me refiero a katara nosotros le decimos yuuki-dijo hakoda nunca supe que sokka y hakoda a katara le decían yuuki  
-padre yuuki no quiere que este con ella ni con sus amigos-dijo sokka que había entrado a la sala real  
-hola sokka-le dije y sokka se sorprendio  
-h-hola a-aang-decía sokka pero no sabia por que estaba nervioso  
-sokka por que estas nervioso?-le pregunte  
-yo nervioso?nooo para nada-decía sokka pero sabia que era mentira y en eso vi abriéndose unas puertas y escuchando risas cuando se abrieron las puertas vi a katara y a unas 10 personas mas, pero…..esa no parecía katara estaba vestida con un vestido blanco que parecía de una academia (ósea escuela) y lo que mas me sorprendio eran sus ojos ya no los tenia color celeste zafiros los tenia rojos…rojos sangre no era la única las 10 personas que la acompañaban se vestían igual y tenían los mismos ojos ,katara y las demás personas no se habían dado cuenta de que yo estaba

-*ricitas* hay algo que huele delicioso-decía una chica de pelo gris-violeta mientras se olía algo pero no se que  
-maria-san ya comimos y tenemos que planear el viaje a la nacion del fuego!-decia otro chico de pelo rubio  
-hanabusa pero podemos comer mas y después pensar en el viaje-decia la chica de pelo gris-violeta que al parecer se llamaba maria-san y el otro chico hanabusa que estaban peleándose  
-chicos basta no peleen mas si no ya saben lo que va a pasar-decia katara pero me sorprendió..…sus ojos se volvieron rojos claro con rayas blancas  
-l-lo s-siento yu-yuuki-decian los dos chicos hanabusa y maria-san  
-yuuki-sama kuran por que no me dejaste entrar a la sala de musica!-decía sokka enojado me sorprendio que su apellido era kuran nunca habia sabido que la familia de katara (sokka,hakoda,kanna,kya y obviamente katara) de apellido era kuran  
-*suspiro* cálmate sokka no te dejamos entrar por que no queríamos y punto-decia katara y sokka no dijo nada y justo hay katara se dio cuenta que estaba yo  
-A-aang que ha-haces aquí?-me pregunto katara que parecía enojada  
-no te acuerda que vine a buscarte a ti y a sokka para ir a la nacion del fuego?-le dije que al parecer se había olvidado y ese chico hanabusa empeso a decir:  
-iuju! Que bien! Que bien! hoy si que tenemos suerte-decia y katara lo agarro del cuello de la camisa (de la parte de atrás) y lo tiro contra el piso  
-basta hanabusa eso ya molesta-decía katara pero esa no era la katara que yo conocia era mas fría y sin dudarlo mas hermosa de lo normal por que tenia el pelo lacio aunque con el pelo enrulado se ve igual de hermosa  
-yuuki no nos vas a presentar a tu novio?-preguntaba un chico alto de pelo largo negro pero…como sabia que era su novio?  
-A si el es aang-dijo katara presentándome  
-un gusto aang-dijieron todos a coro  
-aang ellos son mis amigos: kaname-sama ,ruka ,rima, zero,shiki,ichirou,ichijou, ,hanabusa,akatsuki y maria-san-dijo katara

-  
espero que les alla gustado! link: . ?fbid=334038023396628&set=a.334038006729963.1073741828.240692636064501&type=1&theater


	2. Chapter 2

**holaaa!aqui les dejo el capitulo 2!**

* * *

Cap. 2: un viaje en barco y una pequeña amenaza

-A si el es aang-dijo katara presentándome

-un gusto aang-dijieron todos a coro

-aang ellos son mis amigos: kaname-sama ,ruka ,rima, zero,shiki,ichirou,ichijou, ,hanabusa,akatsuki y maria-san-dijo katara

-yuuki acuerdate que tienes que ir a la nacion del fuego-le decia hakoda a katara

-oh si bueno emm me olvide -decia katara con la cabeza baja

-yuuki te olvidaste? nos avisaron hace 2 semanas y te olvidas-le decia sokka a katara, katara parecía enojada y sokka tambien estaba muy enojado

-callate idiota a mi nadie me dice lo que hago o no hago bien-le dice katara y ichiru hace un movimiento con los dedos pero no se muy bien que movimientos iso

-ichiru….-dijo maria-san

-ichiru tranquilo no hay que lastimar al bebe-dijo katara y se fue con sus amigos

-yuuki ven aca!-decia sokka y fue corriendo para donde se ivan katara y los demas y yo los segui

En el salón de música:

Pov. De katara

No podía creerlo aang había venido a buscarme para ir a la nación del fuego y yo me olvide, me da alegría que aang venga ya que hace casi 2 años que no nos vemos pero están mi amigos y mi unisama no se que hacer no puedo quedarme acá sin ir a la nación del fuego pero no puedo ir a la nación del fuego sin mis amigos tengo que tomar una decisión

-yuuki que estas pensando?-me pregunto kaname

-eh en nada-dije y entro sokka y aang

-yuuki tenemos que irnos!-dijo sokka y me agarro del brazo y los demás (menos aang) se enojaron por que sokka me trate a si yo también me enoje y vi que zero iso un shutsu clones de sombra e iso 10 clones y soca se quedo hay muerto de miedo eso me divertía

-hay sokka cuando entenderás que cada vez que me molestes o cualquier cosa los chicos te querrán matar y yo tambien a ti-le dije a sokka y se asusto aun mas-como sea no te aremos nada-dije y aang nos miraba

-bueno esta bien yuuki no lo are mas pero que aran?-me pregunto sokka

-tome una decisión iré a la nación del fuego…..pero con mis amigos-dije y puse lo que sokka le llama "los ojos rojos de la muerte" siempre me dio risa que diga eso

-yuuki no cabemos en appa-dijo sokka ,aang no hablaba sentía que el tenia miedo que algo pase pero no tenia miedo….se nota que no me conoce bien

-iremos en barco appa cabe en un barco no aang?-le dije a aang quería ver si tiene miedo

-si depende si el barco es grande-dijo aang y decidimos ir en barco pero yo y kaname-sama dimos una condicion

-iremos de noche-dijimos todos (rima, ruka, maria-san, shiki, hanabusa, zero, kanama-sama, akatsuki, ichiru,chijou y obviamente katara)

-tendremos que descansar y hacer nuestro equipaje a si que partiremos a la noche-dijo kaname-sama y todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones hicimos el equipaje para el viaje y nos fuimos a dormimos

En el barco:

Ya habíamos subido al barco era enorme aun abecés viajaba en barco siempre me había encantado los lugares y todo lo que tiene, aunque siento que este viaje será raro fui a mi habitación (del barco) y me cambie no me puse esa vestimenta de la tribu agua del sur me puse un vestido negro corto y me puse a ordenar las cosas ya que teníamos 1 semana de viaje

Pov. De aang

No lo podía creer katara se volvió tan fría y de sus amigos de la "infancia" nunca me ah hablado de ellos, katara esta rara y esas habilidades y que duerma de dia y de noche….esa no es la katara que conocía, estaba pensando y escuche que golpearon la puerta

-quien es?-pregunte

-soy zero el amigo de yuuki puedo pasar?-dijo zero para que quería verme? Bueno ahora lo sabría

-pasa-le dije y entro a la habitación

-te quería avisar algo yuuki es una mujer muy poderosa y tiene unas habilidades que te pueden partir en dos nunca la hagas enojar si no te dará un severo castigo y kaname-sama como su hermano si ve que aun que sea la haces llorar no tendra ni la menor duda de asesinarte yo que tu la dejaría-decía zero kaname-sama su hermano?eso era raro y me estaba diciendo que deje a katara ni loco

-ni loco la dejare entonces kaname-sama es hermano de katara y sokka?-pregunte

-no sokka no es ni el hermano de kaname ni de yuuki si no le dejas te juro que te haré la vida imposible-me dijo zero me estaba amenazando? Soy el avatar no me puede derrotar y sokka no es hermano ni de katara ni de kaname-sama?


	3. Chapter 3

**hola!aca llego el capitulo 3!este lo ise con una amiga a si que espero que les guste!**

* * *

Cap 3:me esta haciendo la vida imposible

-ni loco la dejare entonces kaname-sama es hermano de katara y sokka?-pregunte

-no sokka no es ni el hermano de kaname ni de yuuki si no le dejas te juro que te haré la vida imposible-me dijo zero me estaba amenazando? Soy el avatar no me puede derrotar y sokka no es hermano ni de katara ni de kaname-sama?

-me estas amenazando?-pregunte un poco alterado

-no te estoy advirtiendo o si no...-dijo zero ya me estaba enojando y lo interrumpi

-y si no que?-le dije a zero y me agarro del cuello

-kaname-sama,ichiru,akatsuki,hanabusa,shiki y yo te aremos trisas-me dijo zero me soltó y se fue de la habitación, no podía creerlo el amenazando con dejar a katara?.

Me quede en mi habitación pensando todo lo ocurrido anteriormente.

Mi mente no podía digerir todo lo que había pasado.

Zero había amenazándome o como el había dicho "advertido" que dejara a katara.

¿Pero quien se creía el? Soy el novio de katara, la amo al igual que estoy seguro de que ella me ama igual.

Pero en mi cabeza aun quedaba otra duda.¿Sokka no era hermano de katara?¿Kaname-sama es hermano de katara?

Es oficial; mi mente es un mar de dudas y zero era el único causante de ellas.

Me deje caer en la cama, y trate de relajarme. Lo cual logre en un par de minutos.

Después de unos minutos me quede profundamente dormido.  
A la mañana siguiente;  
Pov. Katara.  
Me levante con muchas energías, Hoy por fin llegaríamos a la nación del fuego. Debo admitir que eso me emocionaba un poco, Hace mucho que no visitaba la nación del fuego y lo mejor ahora era que venía con mis amigos. Aun que en parte eso también me preocupaba un poco. Temo que alguien los descubra o que pierdan la cordura y terminen haciendo algo malo.  
Pero creo que ellos estarán bien, debo dejar de preocuparme y disfrutar esto.  
Llegamos a la nación del fuego, Todos bajamos del barco y vimos unos carruajes que ya nos esperaban en el muelle para llevarnos al palacio, cortesía de Zuko.  
Ya que éramos muchos y no cabíamos en el carruaje Aang, yo, Sokka, Kaname-Sama, Zero y Ruka; Fuimos en Appa mientras que; Shiki, Rima, Ichijou, Maria-San, Hanabusa, Atatsuki e Ichiru fueron él en carruaje.  
Aang dirigía a Appa desde su cabeza, durante el viaje podía sentir como Zero le lanzaba miradas acecinas a Aang, mientras que el solo las ignoraba. Pero también podía sentir como Aang se ponía nervioso con las miradas de Zero. Algo paso entre ellos dos, creo que tendré que averiguarlo más tarde.  
Pov. Aang.  
Ya no aguantaba más, quería llegar de una vez. Las miradas de Zero se hacían cada vez más amenazantes y para ser sinceros eso me ponía muy nervioso.  
-Ahhh cuanto falta para llegar, necesito ir al baño!- Se quejaba Sokka.  
-¡Cállate Sokka!, no falta tanto para llegar, Además; Yo te dije que fueras al baño cuando aun estábamos en el muelle y tú no quisiste ir así que ahora te aguantas- Lo regaño Katara.  
-¡Era porque en ese entonces no tenía ganas de ir al baño!- Se defendía Sokka.  
-Ya cálmense ustedes dos, faltan tan solo unos minutos para llegar al palacio- Les dije y Katara y Sokka dejar su pelea de niños.

Pov. Del narrador

En el castillo de la nacion del fuego:

Todos habian llegado a la puerta del castillo (Aang, katara, Sokka, Kaname-Sama, Zero y Ruka que habian ido en appa llegaron primero),apenas llegaron al castillo habrieron las puertas y entraron, cuando entraron los guiaron a la sala real donde estaban zuko, mai y iroh, cuando entraron todos se saludaron con abrazos y eso (menos los amigos de katara)

-katara has cambiado mucho-dijo mai, ella habia cambiado mucho ya que mostraba un poco sus emociones

-gracias mai tu tambien has cambiado-dijo katara pero no tan alegre como lo era antes y eso le sorprendió a mai

-yuuki no nos presentara a tus amigos-dice kaname

-a si… ellos son zuko,mai y iroh-dice katara presentando a zuko,mai y iroh

-un gusto en conocerlos-dicen rima, ruka, maria-san, shiki, hanabusa, zero, kanama-sama, akatsuki, ichirou y ichijou

-zuko,mai,iroh ellos son rima, ruka, maria-san, shiki, hanabusa, zero, kanama-sama, akatsuki, ichirou y ichijou-decia katara presentando a sus amigos

-Un gusto en conocerlos-dijeron mai, zuko y iroh

-kaname-sama ya se han resuelto los conflictos?-pregunto iroh

-ah bueno no mucho pero por suerte con mi hermana nos estamos ocupando-dijo kaname-sama, todos se quedaron impresionados no sabian que iroh y kaname se conocian, después de eso los guardias les indicaron sus habitaciones a todos y luego cenaron y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir a si mañana reciben a suki y a toph, pero…no todos estaban durmiendo

Pov. De zero

Desde que partimos desde el polo sur e pensado cada detalle de como hacerle la vida imposible a aang, le advertí y tomo su decisión, es hora de que sufra por su decisión, después de llegar a la nación del fuego y que me hayan indicado mi habitación, puse a pensar mejor mi plan, desde mañana le are la vida imposible.

Al siguiente día;

Me levante alas 6 de la tarde; cuando el sol se empieza a ocultar. Hoy estaba decidido a empezar mi plan en contra de Aang. Pero primero tendría que encontrar a yuuki.

Estaba en mi búsqueda cuando me tope con Ichiru, al cual trate de ignorar pero al parecer él quería decirme algo;

-Zero- Me dijo con su tono de vos neutral.

-¿Qué quieres Ichiru?- Le dije, aun que seamos hermanos digamos que nuestra relacione no es la mejor.

-No te hagas ilusiones con Yuuki hermano. Ella no es para ti- Y se fue. A veces Ichiru es muy extraño.

Pero eso ya no importaba seguí buscando a Yuuki, Hasta que la encontré hablando con Rima, Ruka,maria-san y Mai; cerca del jardín abajo de un árbol aun lado de una fuente de Patos-Tortugas. Me acerque a ellas y cuando se percataron de mi presencia le dije;

-Rima, Ruka,maria-san; me dejarían a solas con Yuuki-

Ellas vieron a Yuuki a lo cual ella acepto con un movimiento de su cabeza. Después de que ellas se fueran y que yo me quedara a solas con Yuuki ella me pregunto:

-¿Qué ocurre Zero?- Me dijo.

-Bueno nada grave, es solo que Aang me pidió que te preguntaba, si querías salir con él mañana por la noche; Ya sabes como una cita- Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para decir eso tranquilamente , por suerte se controlar mis emociones.

Vi que su cara se lleno de alegría al parecer ella si quería a Aang. Pero ya después yo me encargaría de que cambiara de opinión.

-Dile a Aang que acepto, Que ahí lo espero- Dijo muy contenta algo que no hacía desde hace tiempo.

-Ok, Yo le digo- Le dije.

-Bueno nos vemos luego Zero-Y se fue corriendo muy feliz.

Sí, mi plan al fin estaba en marcha.

Después de un rato llegaron unas chicas llamadas Suki y Toph, Sokka se alegro mucho por la llegada de esa chica Suki. Es más que obvio que se gustan. Suki es una persona muy amable, En cambio Toph no lo es tanto, es una chica muy ruda y directa con sus palabras y ella me recordaba un poco a maria-san, Ha decir verdad me callo bien.

Pov. Katara.

Me alegre mucho con la llegada de Suki y Toph las extrañaba mucho, Por otro lado estaba muy contenta por mi cita con Aang.

Suki, Mai, Rima y Ruka me ayudaron a arreglarme algo en lo Toph no quiso participar ni tampoco maria-san.

Debo de admitir que me veía muy bien cuando las chicas terminaron de arreglarme; Tenía puesto un vestido Azul sencillo que me llegaba hasta la rodilla, Traía puestas unas zapatillas negras con tacón no muy alto. Mi cabello esta suelto, No era totalmente lacio, si no que era un poco rizado. Y para terminar tenia algunos accesorios; Como un collar y algunas pulseras. Estaba lista para mi cita, Estaba muy emocionada, hace mucho que no pasaba un tiempo a solas con Aang, Por otro lado tengo un poco de miedo de las preguntas que pueda hacerme respecto a mis amigos, No creo estar lista para contarle.

Fui al restaurant en el cual me reuniría con Aang, Zero me había dado la dirección del lugar, lo cual se me hacia un poco raro, ¿Por qué Aang no me invito personalmente? Bueno a veces Aang es un poco extraño. Cuando llegue al restauran él no había llegado me senté e una mesa a espéralo en eso se me acerca un mesero y me pregunta.

-Bienvenida, ¿Qué desea ordenar?- Me dijo.

-Estoy esperando a alguien gracias- El mesero se retiro y yo seguí esperando a Aang.

¡Tres horas!, Tres horas esperando a Aang, era más que obvio que me había dejado plantada, Una parte de mí estaba muy enojada, pero la otra estaba muy triste.

Me fui del restaurant con lagrimas en los ojos y llegue al palacio, no había nadie despierto ya que todos estaban en sus habitaciones, subí directo a mi habitación cerré a puerta y comencé a llorar.


	4. Chapter 4

**hola chico y chicas!bueno a se un ratito no mucho no subía un capitulo a si que decidí subir este espero que les guste!**

* * *

capitulo 4: conociéndonos mas

cuando deje de llorar me di cuenta que ya había amanecido,por eso me cambie y me puse a dormir,pero 10 minutos después me desperté por que golpearon la puerta,pregunte quien era y eran las chicas (ruka,rima,maria-san,suki,mai y toph)

-perdón por venir a esta hora es que queríamos saber como te fue-me dijo ruka

-bueno e-el...-dije aunque no me animaba a decir que aang me habia dejado plantada

-el que?-me preguntaron las chicas

-el-el me dejo plantada-dije y me puse a llorar,las chicas se quedaron con cara de "¿¡que!?"

-ese maldito las va a pagar por hacerle eso a nuestra am...-dijo rima pero la interrumpí

-¡No! Si alguien aquí se va a vengar de Aang, esa seré yo- Les dije en forma vengativa. Y la verdad tenía motivos para estar así, el me había dejado plantada, bueno que ahora se atenga a las consecuencias.

Las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo con migo. Se fueron de mi habitación y yo me dispuse a seguir durmiendo. Después de unas horas tocaron la puerta de mi habitación me desperté de mala gana, al parecer no querían que durmiera.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunte un poco adormilada.

-Soy Kaname, ¿Podemos hablar?- Me pregunto un poco serio. Me sorprende el hecho de que el este aquí, pero no le doy mucha importancia

-Si claro pasa- Me puse a pensar en las razones por las que Kaname, Entonces me di cuenta; Se había enterado de que Aang me había dejado plantada. Ahora ya tenía motivos para matar a las chicas, ¿porque diablos le dijeron a Kaname? Todo mundo sabe lo impulsivo que llega a ser a veces, además el se preocupa mucho por mí, soy su hermana menor me protege mucho y sé que en este momento el quiere matar a Aang con sus propias manos.

Mis pensamientos desaparecieron cuando Kaname entro en la habitación.

-Hola Yuuki- Me dijo con un poco de ternura, algo muy raro en el, si me preguntan.

-Hola Kaname- Le respondí un poco triste, por más que trataba de disimularlo no podía, me dolía mucho el hecho de que Aang me haya dejado plantada.

-Ruka y Rima me contaron que Aang te había dejado plantada anoche- Podía sentir el odio en su voz en verdad él quería matar a Aang.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

No aguante más y me arroje a sus brazos con lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos como una niña pequeña que necesitaba el consuelo de su hermano mayor.

-Ya descuida, yo me encargare de darle a Aang lo que se merece por haberte hecho llorar- Me susurro al oído mientras que me abrazaba.

-gracias hermano tu siempre estas conmigo-le dije a kaname abrazándolo, nosotros siempre nos quisimos mucho,bueno tambien por que somos hermanos pero nunca nos peleamos de echo siempre fuimos como inseparables.

-para eso soy tu hermano,te acuerdas cuando eramos niños ese día de lluvioso-me decía kaname y nos sentamos en la cama

-como no recordarlo me acuerdo que tu y papa se habían ido y yo me quede con mama-le dije y empece a recordar los viejos tiempos

-si y que me había enterado que ella te había contado un historia-me dijo kaname

-si pero nunca supiste que historia-le dije e ise una pequeña risita

-y no me contaras verdad?-me dijo

-no no te lo dire-le dije

-ay vamos por favor-me dijo poniendo cara de perrito mojado (cara tierna)

-*risitas*solo te diré que me contó una historia de ella y de papa-le dije y empece a recordar la historia que me había contado mama,nos quedamos hablando un rato y después kaname se fue y me dedique a dormir

Pov. Kaname

Ahora si voy a matar a Aang, ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle eso a Yuuki? Debo de admitir que muy pocas veces he visto a mi hermana llorar, ella es fuerte y sé que está sufriendo mucho, Jamás me gusto el hecho de que saliera con Aang, pero tenía que aceptarlo ella lo amaba y lo que la haga a ella feliz, me hace a mi feliz. Y aun que ella no quiera voy a asesinar a Aang con mis propias manos hasta que se retuerza de dolor y me suplique de rodillas que lo mate; si es que Yuuki o Zero no lo hacen primero. Porque conociendo a mi hermana no dejara a Aang impune, ella le dará su merecido.

Busque a Hanabusa por el palacio hasta que lo encontré hablando con Atatsuki, al verme dejaron su conversación y me prestaron atención.

-Hanabusa, quiero que cuides a Yuuki-Le dije.

-¿Estás seguro? Te recuerdo que la última vez que la cuide me dijo no sé cuantas groserías y me mando a volar desde el balcón de su habitación- Dijo Hanabusa con temor.

-Eso no me importa en lo más mínimo, vas a cuidar a Yuuki por las buenas o por las malas. ¿Me entendiste?-Lo amenace.

-Por supuesto Kaname-Sama.

Me aleje de ellos, le dije a Hanabusa que cuidara a Yuuki porque no quiero que el estúpido de Aang se vuelva a acercar a mi hermana.

Pov. Narrador.

Al atardecer todos estaban reunidos en el jardín del palacio, Zuko, Iroh, Mai, Toph y Suki discutían con Sokka para que dejara de comer y no se acabara toda la comida.

Mientras Aang buscaba a Katara, pues no la había visto desde ayer y estaba empezando a pensar que ella lo estaba ignorando.

Del otro lado del jardín estaban Shiki, Rima, Ruka, Maria-San, Ichiru, Atatsuki, Ichijou, Zero y Kaname, conversando.

Después de unos minutos llego Katara al jardín seguida de Hanabusa el cual recibía mil insultos de parte de Katara para que la dejara de seguir.

-¡En qué idioma te tengo que decir que me dejes en paz!- Dijo Katara desesperada

-¡Oyes, yo solo sigo ordenes!- Le dijo Hanabusa perdiendo la paciencia

Entonces Katara miro a Kaname como si lo pudiera matar con la mirada.

-¿¡Porque diablos pusiste a Hanabusa a cuidarme!? Creí que ya habíamos conversado sobre esto, ¡No necesito una niñera! ¡Y menos si es una niñera buena para nada como el!- Grito Katara

-¡Oyes!- Grito Hanabusa.

-Cálmate Yuuki, por favor es por tu bien- Le dijo Kaname-Sama.

-¡Ahh!- Grito Katara mientras que se alejaba de Kaname y se sentaba en una mesa con Ruka, Rima y Maria-San. Seguida de Hanabusa que se alejo un poco para que Katara no lo fuera a golpear.

Cuando Aang vio a Katara corrió hacia ella pero fue detenido por Kaname.

-Aléjate de ella si no quieres morir ahora mismo- Le susurro Kaname para que Katara no llegara a escucharlo.

Aang se quedo un poco sorprendido pero no le importaba cuantas veces lo amenazaran con dejar a Katara el no lo haría. Además no le tenía miedo a Kaname ni a Zero.

-No te tengo miedo- Le dijo Aang retándolo.

-Deberías- Dijo Kaname y entonces Kaname golpeo a Aang y este se estrello con la fuente de los Patos-Tortuga,todos miraron a kaname menos katara

-bien hecho hermano-susurro katara sin que la escucharan, Zuko, Iroh,sokka, Mai, Toph y Suki miraron a katara como diciéndole "kaname golpeo a aang y lo lastimo tienes que sanarlo" también la miraban por que estaba vistiendo otra cosa (imagínense la ropa que quieran)

-yuuki ven un segundo-dijo kaname y katara fue con el

-que pasa hermano?-le dice katara con voz medio fria

-al parecer aang quiere que le sanes la herida-dice kaname mirando a aang y katara se acerco a aang se agacho y le dijo:

-quieres que te sane,bueno yo no uso mas el agua-control a si que mejor te sanas tu solo-y lo empujo y se fue con kaname a donde estaban los demás y zuko se acerco a aang

-aang estas bien?-le pregunto zuko a aang que estaba tirado en el piso

-s-si-decia aang que tenia el hombro lastimado


End file.
